One Warning
by czgohan
Summary: Hiashi has a short talk with Naruto, funny stuff, please r/r. This is losely based on actual events, I just ninjaed i know not a word it up a little. rated for referances to adult situations. one shot


Authors note: This is a one shot little idea that I have been thinking about since I witnessed a very cruel activity. Said activity is funny to me now, but I felt sorry for the poor guy involved at the time. I will explain what it was at the end of this fic; hopefully you all can find it a bit humorous as well.

One Warning

It had been a very difficult few months for the village of Konoha. It had been a very trying time for all the Shinobi lands altogether, actually.

Hyuuga Hiashi recalled returning to his village after his trip with his younger daughter to find it mostly in ruins, with rebuilding already underway. He learned that his elder daughter had been injured in the attack by Pein himself, and that it was a very close call for her.

That was a most horrifying yet wonderful report. To hear that his daughter, whom he had viewed as weak and useless just a few short years ago, leapt into a battle in which she was far outclassed, managed to distract the enemy saved the life of Uzumaki Naruto, and created the opening he needed to strike down is opponent.

As far as he was concerned that made his daughter every bit the hero the Uzumaki boy was. She went into a battle, knowing she stood no chance and was willing to give her life to save a comrade and what was left of the village.

Thankfully it did not come to that, despite how cold he was to his child in years past…had he lost her, the child who reminded him so much of his late wife…he tried not to think about events that could have happened.

And so much had happened since then.

A war that threatened to tear the world apart was fought. The heroes of that war, the two last Jinchuriki who had both grown up feared and hated by most of their villages, had fostered a strong friendship that allowed for their respective villages to go from once bitter rivals to close allies.

It was a difficult day for Hiashi to see the Kumo delegation enter the rebuilt village of Konoha for formal treaty negotiations.

But now the two villages were as close as Konoha was to Suna.

After all, what the Raikage's brother and the unofficial future Hokage went through together…could only lead to mutual respect and friendship.

It reminded Hiashi of an old proverb, 'one cannot cross a river without getting wet.'

A fitting sentiment, after this war…the world was changed.

Hiashi had seen other things in these very busy few months.

The surrender and incarceration of one Uchiha Sasuke, pending enough time to fully gather all the facts of the Uchiha clan prior to the formal hearing.

Hiashi, being on the Shinobi council, was torn on this subject. While he knew full well the effect of the loss of family can have on a person, the boy was a traitor. However if even half of the rumors were true as to the real reason for the Uchiha clans demise…Hiashi was still unsure of how his vote would lean.

Yet another headache.

But of all the problems that have been happening, of all the things that caused the man disquiet, none were as troubling as the recent events that were brought to his attention.

He was recently made aware of a romantic relationship taking place between his elder daughter and Uzumaki.

This, in it of itself was not the problem. The problem lay with the fact that the boy had not come to him prior to beginning his courtship with Hinata, nor had he come since with explanation of his intentions. The boy was allowed a bit of leeway, considering his lack of a proper guardian and subsequent lack of proper teachings in etiquette.

And one more extremely worrisome issue was the boy's former teacher. While Jiraiya-sama was a superb and powerful shinobi, and the sensei of the fourth…Hiashi feared what else the boy may have learned from him.

It was time to nip this issue in the bud, and if the boy was not going to request an audience with him…he'd have to seek the boy out.

OoOoO

Naruto was afraid.

Not for his life, or any form of physical…he feared that the best thing that ever happened to his was about to be taken away.

The past few months his life had improved drastically.

The village loved him, and he found that he loved the attention and signing autographs as 'Future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.' He had surpassed everyone in the village in strength and was recognized as the strongest in Konoha.

He'd even surpassed all of his former class mates in rank. From dead last loser, to the only genin left…to being the first jonin.

It felt extremely good to rub that one in Kiba's face, after all the remarks of no matter how powerful Naruto was, he was still under them all.

And he was also dating one of the nicest, most kind-hearted people that had ever been born.

Hinata had surprised him, he soon found himself wondering how he'd ever even looked at any other women. She was smart, kind, actually had a decent sense of humor. She was also very formal and conservative.

The only time they ever broached the subject of the physical aspect of their relationship she had told him that she wanted to wait until marriage before she lost her virginity.

He had absolutely no problem with that, he'd never force her to do anything. Even Ero-Sannin wasn't that bad, any of the women that the old pervert had been with was entirely consensual or paid for.

Ero-sannin even instilled the learning's that you should never force yourself onto a woman. These lessons meant very little to the 13 year old Naruto when he first learned them, but now he found them to be oddly useful.

But the best of all, she actually loved him. He liked her, was sure if it wasn't love…yet. But if there was anyone who he could actually love, it was her.

She calmed him, he liked the feeling of ease that he felt just being around her.

If only she could be here now in order to calm him.

A short five minutes ago, he answered a knocking at the door of his apartment. And there stood an older version of Neji. He gulped visibly, and the man at his door smiled at his obvious discomfort.

Naruto was sure that this was Hinata's father. Hinata had said his name was Hiashi, though he had never met the man before, and now worried about what he could possibly be here for.

The older man asked him to accompany him on a short walk, he said that they had something to discuss.

The pair found themselves at an empty training ground. Naruto broke the silence that had hung over them the entire walk there.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Hiashi-sama?"

The look that Hiashi gave him caused an involuntary shiver to run down his spine.

The older man eyed him critically for a long moment before he spoke. "I want you to stand there and listen. Do not speak unless I ask a question, is that understood?"

The look that Hiashi was giving him earned the older man something that he, to this day, did not even give to Baa-chan…respect. Naruto gulped very audibly and stumbled back a bit, until his back was to one of the training posts. He chose to allow it to support him as his legs had grown alarmingly weak. He replied in a shaky voice, "y-yes sir."

"It has come to my attention that you are in a relationship with my elder daughter, is that correct?" Hiashi asked evenly.

Naruto nodded, "yes."

Hiashi nodded, "I see. And is there any particular reason that you would court her without my permission?"

"Per-permission, sir?"

Hiashi gave an almost inaudible sigh, "I see. Well, I suppose I cannot fault you for being ignorant in the workings of clan life. That said, normally I would expect to be asked permission before a boy would even consider asking either of my daughters on a date."

Naruto stood there silently, sweat began to drip down his face.

"I have not always done right by my daughters, Hinata especially. I am willing to admit that," Hiashi said in as sorrowful voice as the stoic man could manage. "I see a lot of her mother in her. My wife was one of the kindest and gentlest souls to ever grace this world. I did not find that personality to be suitable for my heir, so I attempted to give her the lessons she would need to become the leader that I thought she should have been."

Naruto remained silent. Though he desperately wanted to offer his sympathy to the older man, he was sure that Hiashi was not looking for that.

"I went about it the wrong way," Hiashi said evenly. "I see the woman that my daughter is becoming, and though I am proud of her now I am also disappointed that I had so little to do with that."

He turned to face Naruto, and offered him a small bow. "I thank you for helping guide my daughter's way, regardless of the fact that you were not aware of it until recently. I give my permission to date her, though I don't want to see her hurt. You are to treat her with the respect she deserves, is that understood?"

Naruto nodded with a wide smile, "yes sir."

Hiashi turned and began to stride away, after the steps he turned back and spoke again, almost as an after thought. "There are two other issues I almost forgot about."

"What are those?" Naruto questioned nervously.

"Should your relationship escalate to the point that you wish to marry her, I request that you give me the courtesy to ask for my blessing." Hiashi spoke in a way that implied, despite his words, this was not a request.

Naruto blushed a bit in spite of himself, "and the other sir?"

A kunai suddenly appeared in the Hyuuga leader's hand, and before Naruto could react it was imbedded, almost to the handle, in the log he was leaning against...it was a mere millimeter from turning Sai's nickname for him into reality.

Naruto gave a strangled cry as he eyed the blade between his legs, he then looked up at Hiashi again.

Hiashi spoke, utterly calm, "my clan is very traditional. As such I expect my daughters…innocence…to be intact when she marries. Should that," he pointed in the general area the blade just landed, "come out in her presence before you are married…I'll aim a bit higher next time. Am I clear?"

Naruto nodded shakily, "perfectly clear."

"Splendid," Hiashi turned and strode away. He called over his shoulder to the boy. "Have a lovely day, Naruto." He turned back before the boy could see the slight grin on his face.

'That was fun.'

Naruto gave a sigh of relief when he saw the man was gone, he was just damn lucky that the topic had already come up between Hinata and himself. She had already said that she wanted to wait for marriage, and due to that he now didn't have to worry about any advances that the girl could have possibly made.

He liked being intact after all.

OoOoO

Hiashi sat at his desk, when a knock sounded on his door, "enter."

A servant enters his office and bowed deeply, "Hiashi-sama, I have some news about Hanabi-sama."

The Hyuuga clan head eyed the servant carefully, "what is it?"

"I thought you would be interested to know, she has been seen in the company of young Sarutobi Konohamaru quite frequently as of late."

Hiashi gave a slightly weary sigh, he stood gracefully and strode to the door. "I shall be going out for a short while. Make certain that supper is ready when I return. I should not be longer than an hour."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," the servant responded quietly.

Hiashi eventually made his way outside, Naruto had been one matter. He was, sadly, never taught any better.

In this case there had better be a good explanation as to what was happening with his younger daughter. For he had expected a Sarutobi to know better than to not request an audience with him.

He fingered the metal hidden in his sleeve, he'd find out soon.

Authors note: I hope you all liked it.

Now the knife throwing, that was a ninja version of what I had seen happen in real life a while ago. My little sister's boyfriend was tortured in a similar manner. My father and my uncle played a knife game with him. For those of you who are unaware of that, a knife game involves placing you hand on a table and then striking the table with the blade between the fingers, steadily increasing the speed between the strikes.

Luckily my uncle is very good at that.

It was quite funny, to me anyway I am sure not to that poor kid, to see my father tell the boy to, "keep your hand absolutely still. What ever you down don't move it at all."

And my mom saw that happening, all she had to say was, "not on the kitchen table."

Yeah my family is pretty f***ed up huh?

And this is the truth.


End file.
